Till The End
by theyellowumbrella
Summary: its just a friends fic about how they all become best friends over the 10 years whilst portraying Rachel, Ross, Monica, Chandler, Phoebe and Joey. enjoy xx
1. The One Where The Journey Begins

Okay, so this is just an idea that I might not even carry through but its kind of like, the journey that the cast of F.R.I.E.N.D.S have been through and how they've been best friends since 1994 and it ends in 2004. So there'll be around ten chapters, or maybe more. I don't know.

* * *

Chapter One - The Journey Begins.

1994.

Jennifer nervously entered the studio, glancing at everybody around her. There were so many people in the average sized room. Producers, directors, writers, executive producers. She smiled at everyone, biting her lip as she did so. Finally, the cast. A man around her age strolled up to her, waving enthusiastically.

"Hi, I'm Matt. I'm gonna be playing Joey!" She chuckled at his wide smile and bright eyes. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. "Hey, I'm Jennifer, but um, you can call me Jen. I play Rachel."

Calm down, dude, Matthew thought to himself as he approached the large building. He was thinking about walking away when a big, burly man stopped him. "Mr. Perry, you have to go inside." He had a hairy moustache that terrified Matthew in a strange way he couldn't really explain.

"Okay… alright. I-I, how big is it in there? How many people? Are they nice? Are the rest of the cast nice? Please tell me they're nice." He bombarded the security guard with questions, but as soon as he did he could tell it was a mistake. "I'm just gonna go in now…" He mumbled, walking by, red in the face. "Good idea."

Courteney wiped the tears from her face, standing up. "Hey, who's in there? You okay?" Came a voice from outside. It was probably just another crew member checking in. "Its, um, its Courteney. Courteney Cox, I'm here because I'm Monica and yeah, I'm fine."

"Oh, well… hi, Courteney. I guess we'll be working alongside each other. I'm Lisa. I play Phoebe." She opened the cubicle door, and Lisa gasped. It actually was Courteney Cox. This girl was telling the truth.

David nodded at the man who was telling him the story. He wasn't listening, but he had to make a good impression on the first day, right? "Yeah, yeah, of course. I mean - your ex-wife; crazy!" He just hoped they were still talking about that.

"Finally, someone gets me. Alright, you better go, you're needed on set." David sighed in relief as soon as he was out of earshot, and he jogged across to the set of Monica's apartment.

"Alright, guys. Introduce yourselves, get to know each other a little better and then we'll go over the script." Somebody said to the cast, opening his bottle of water. "Oh, um, alright." Jennifer muttered, getting scared all over again. I mean, sure, Matt was nice but will all the others be?, she thought to herself.

"Hi, I'm Matt Le Blanc, I'm gonna be playing Joey."

"Matthew Perry as Chandler Bing."

"Well, I'm David Schwimmer and I came her because I'm Ross but apparently, I'm also somebody's relationship therapist."

"I'm Courteney Cox, I play Monica Geller."

"My name is Lisa Kudrow. Oh, and I'll be playing Phoebe!"

"Hi everybody. My name's Jennifer Aniston and I'm going to be playing Rachel Green. I'm really excited, are you?"

They all started talking and laughing amongst each other, and right then, the whole crew looked at them all, all six of them, and knew that from that day on, they would be best friends.

* * *

"Alright, everybody. Have you looked at your scripts?" The writer asked, looking expectantly at Lisa, David, Courteney, Jennifer, Matthew and Matt. "Yeah." They all chorused, looking back down at the worn-out scripts. "Great, then lets get on with the table reading. Courteney, you're up first." Marta said finally with a wide grin spread across her face.

_This was going to be exciting. _"There's nothing to tell! He's just some guy I work with!" Matt looked down at his script, uttering the words, "C'mon, you're going out with the guy! There's gotta be something wrong with him!"

After the table read, they all headed out to lunch. "Alright, alright. How far do you think the show's gonna go?" Lisa asked with a mouthful of taco. "Um, maybe a few years." Jennifer stated, laughing. They had all went to Taco Bell and ordered a big celebratory order of tacos. "I don't know, but since the start of my acting career, I've always wanted to go ten years on a show. Maybe this'll be our big break." Matthew said after a while, wiping the grease off of his fingers.

"Maybe." David whispered to himself, looking at his five new friends. "To the start of a new era, to F.R.I.E.N.D.S!" He exclaimed, raising his glass. They all clinked glasses and went on to finish their food, making general chit-chat along the way.

Okay, I know its only 864 words but hopefully, it'll get better next time. Reviews are appreciated! xx

-Becca.


	2. The One With The Awards Ceremony

**A/N: Sorry this is so late, I've been wanting to update and I only have six days of life left for this story. There will be Jatthew romance in this story, along with Latt and possible Dourteney. This is short and I hate it but it'll have to do. Not all of this is correct as I was born the year this is set in, and review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Friends, as much as I wish I did.**

**Chapter Two - The Awards Ceremony.**

Matthew laughed at the joke Jennifer had just told, adjusting his tuxedo jacket. Just then, another interviewer approached the two, who were bantering between each other.

"No way, Jen! I don't care what you say, _Weekend at Bernie's _was way better than _Weekend at Bernie's II._" He exclaimed, exaggerating his gasp when he found out she preferred the sequel.

"Bullshit!" That had received a few strange looks from passers by, other celebrities that had either been nominated for a Screen Actors Guild Award or were just invited.

"Shut up, look, somebody's coming over to us." He said between laughs.

Him and Jennifer had grown close in the past year. Celebrating Christmas together, having sleepovers, even meeting each others families. They were the closest out of everybody in the newly formed group of six.

"So, you two. There have been rumors that you're dating, care to confirm them?" The interviewer questioned, raising his eyebrows in query at the two best friends.

"Oh, me and Matty? No, no, no. We're just friends. I mean, we've kissed a few times, mostly for drinking games but still...it would ruin our friendship."

Matthew smiled along with her, nodding his head at the right times and mumbling replies to Jennifer's statements. Truth be told, for the last few months Matthew had been having these kind of feelings for Jennifer and they were getting harder and harder to deny.

-xxx-

"No way, Lisa! I'm not planting that in Macaulay Culkin's bag, he'll kill me." Matt protested, shaking his head. "He's strong for a fifteen-year-old."

Lisa had dared him to plant a dead bird her foreign cousins had sent her in the mail in Macaulay's bag.

"Fine. Then, I'll do it." She muttered to herself, digging in her purse for the package. "Wish me luck, Matt."

"Good luck."

She casually walked towards Macaulay's table and hid behind a stranger, opening the seal on the envelope. She pulled the pigeon out and sighed, then tiptoed towards his bag. Quick as a flash, she had shoved it into the backpack and was running across the room.

"Oh, my God. High five!" He held his hand up in expectation but received no slap in return.

"Lise, come on."

"No. I'm gonna go find Matty P."

"That's not a thing, that nickname." He stated, taking a bite from his slice of cake.

"Its a thing, Matt. Your head was just so far up your ass you didn't notice it." She shot back, glaring at him.

"Are you on your period or something?" He asked.

"Never." She sarcastically replied, rolling her eyes at him.

-xxx-

David and Courteney were in a closed off room somewhere, searching for a shirt or something. David had spilled red wine all over Courteney's dress, her immaculate dress.

"I'm so sorry!" He gushed, dabbing all over with a cloth, which only made it worse.

They had both dashed to the nearest room, locking the door behind them. David, who was frantically searching for a shirt for her, decided there was nothing and gave up. Then, he unbuttoned his own shirt and threw it to her.

"I'll go ask somebody for something or...I don't know. Just wear that, okay?" He instructed as she pulled the white shirt over her head.

"Thanks, Schwimmer. For everything."

-xxx-

"And the award for Outstanding Performance by an Ensemble in a Comedy Series goes to...Matthew Perry, Jennifer Aniston, Courteney Cox, Lisa Kudrow, Matt LeBlanc and David Schwimmer!" The host of that award announced, cheers coming from the crowd, people rising from their seats to congratulate the six big-smiled people.

After a hushed conversation, they all headed towards the stage, grinning at the audience.

"I cannot tell you how much winning this award means to us," Matthew started, taking the award in his hand and raising it in the air. "I mean, this is our first year together as a show and as friends, heh, see what I did there? Friends, like the show name. I made a pun without realising it-"

"Matty, get on with the speech." Courteney whispered, giggling at the speech.

"Right, sorry. So, um, this has been the best year and a bit of my life. And I can't speak for the others, but these are the greatest friends I could of ever wished for. Jen, Matt, Lise, Court and David, I love you guys. And I love each and every one of our amazing fans that have supported us throughout all the small bumps in the road. Thank you to everybody who voted for us and thank you to Marta Kauffman and David Crane for getting us where we are right now. If anybody wants to add anything on then feel free..." Laughter erupted from the crowd as he finished, everybody smiling at the six faces they had seen on their televisions so often this past while.


	3. The One With The Pick Up

**A/N: Sorry for making you wait a week for this, it's better than 93 days. I had this idea while I was in school, so its short. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Three - The Pick Up.**

Matthew stumbled across to the payphone outside of the bar he had been drinking in, the small rectangular box standing in an isolated corner. He punched the number of his friend in, holding it to his ear. When Jennifer answered, he giggled and said, "I love you! I don't care who knows it! Jenniferrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!"

"Who is this?" She asked, confused.

"I'll give you three guesses, baby!"

"Matty. Where are you? I'll come pick you up?"

"Not telling." He slurred.

"Matty, you're gonna get sick. Come on. Where are you?"

"The Horse Shoe." He mumbled.

"Okay, I'll be there in ten." He leaned over, clutched his stomach and retched. Vomit was sliding out of his mouth in a browny sludge colour. "Matty, are you okay? Matty...Perry!"

He dropped the phone and keeled over, throwing up more. He was sick until Jen arrived and carried him through to her car, where she sat him down in the passenger seat, buckled up his seatbelt and gave him a plastic bag.

She drove them off to her house where she loaded him onto her couch. "Okay, Matty." She murmured softly as she mopped him up. She was carrying him through to the bathroom when he was sick all over her and her bathroom floor. "Matty, for God's sake." She groaned, dropping her friend.

-xxx-

It was two o'clock in the morning and Matthew and Jennifer were sitting on the couch wrapped in a pair of sweats. They were giggling and talking and whispering as if somebody else would hear them.

"I missed this." She muttered, clasping his hand.

Lately they'd been drifting apart. After two years of being best friends and an obvious crush (also secretly on Jen's side, though she'd not told anyone) they knew everything and they had nothing to speak about, really.

"Me, too. What happened to us, Aniston? We used to be so close. Used to call each other every day and now I'm lucky if you phone once a week."

"You stopped caring." She whispered sadly, rubbing his thumb with her finger.

He sat up, suddenly serious. "I will _never _stop caring, Jen."

"Yeah. Maybe we're just not as close as we used to be. And that...sucks." She said, leaning against Matthew.

"It really does. I miss my little buddy." He said with a giggle, patting her head like a dog.

"Idiot."

He leaned forward to her, laughing and somehow ends up cupping her cheeks. They're still laughing as he leans in for a kiss, closing the gap between their lips. It was like World War III. Neither like cheesy, romantic sayings about how there were fireworks, but yes, there was. And perhaps Matthew wasn't right. Maybe the world isn't all bad, after all.


End file.
